Virtual Friend or Foe?
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: The year right after Atemu's memories, Noa tries to resurface. But this time he's not after the Kaiba Corporation. pairings that I know of so far: NoaxMokuba. I'll add more later...yes...
1. Unhealed wounds

Aoi: Okay, wow...look at me, writing again. It seems I escaped yet another writer's block and managed to get a chapter out of it. But cutting to the chase. This story might seem like only a NoaxMokuba story to begin with...**it's not**.And this is not just a romance, it also has humor, adventure, even horror. I'm not blaming you people for not knowing...honestly how could you? Anyways, with that said and done. Here's my first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yu-Gi-Oh!", no matter how much I wish I did will change this. I do NOT own the idea of MokubaxNoa. I do NOT own the song, "My Immortal" by Evanscence. But forgetting all the things I don't own...let's focus on the things I do. I own this story...and that's why I don't want you trying to take my idea. .

* * *

A Virtual Friend or Foe?

Chapter One: Unhealed wounds

* * *

'_Darkness surrounds me, only thoughts of you now...'_

'_You were the only one who gave me a chance'_

'_The only one who gave me hope...'_

'_Hope that I could finally change'_

'_But after these years of being smothered by loneliness...'_

'_I realized something.'_

'_...that I still love you.'_

These thoughts continued to play throughout the male's mind. He floating around in the emptiness, as tiny gray lights flew about him. Destruction was obviously present at one time, even sparks still flickered. It was actually amazing he was still alive. That day continuing to resound in his mind. The first day someone treated him like a person rather than a machine. The mint haired teen held out his pale hands to allow a gray light to enter. Is palms pressing together over it till it popped. This allowing a voice to play to him. It being his step-brother's: _'You'll always be my brother.' _A slight chuckle sounding from him, hearing that simple sentance always took his breath away.

'_Give it time...and it will grow.'_

'_Time stands still when I'm with you.'_

'_I can't continue to go on without you'_

'_You're the only reason I continue to live.'_

'_I won't be alone anymore.'_

'_I won't be afraid of my actions.'_

'_These fears won't hold me back.'

* * *

_

With a simple wave of his hand, the lights began to swirl about. A depressed expression remained upon his face, as he watched. It seemed that he figured out a way to age himself...after all, it was the only way to know exactly how much time had past. But all he really wanted was for the aching to stop. How was he supposed to know what love would feel like?

The lights suddenly crashed together to form Mokuba. A weak smile made it's way to the teen as he stared at the twelve year-old-boy. His sapphire colored eyes even teared up at the fact he was in the presence of the other. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. His mind was shouting for him to taste the other's lips. Instead he moving to embrace his body only to have him shatter to pieces.

"It's not fair," he cried to himself, his brows narrowing, "Why can't _I_ be happy for once? Why doesn't anything _ever_ go the way _I_ want them too!" He smacking the lights away, leaving once again in the shadows. It didn't bother him that he was dead to the world, all he wanted was a chance to tell the adopted Kaiba how he felt. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so...otherwise there would've been a way by now. Sure he had all the power anyone would ever want in his world, well what remained of it. But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough at all.

"Noa," a voice called out to him, it sounding deep and raspy. Most people would have mistaken it as the voice of evil.

His attention was immediately shifted towards it, this all not improving his mood. In a flicker he disappeared.

* * *

Appearing before the cage. "And what do _you_ want!" he hissed, emphasizing on the you. Noa glared into the shadows of the steel bar cage where red eyes glowed. "My patience is growing thin," he reminded, the sternness not leaving his voice. "Son," it began. "**Don't you dare call me you're son!**" the other shouting. " I can help you," it continued. This silenced him, had he known about his thoughts. "Let's...help each other," it bargained. Noa looked uneasy at this, he didn't know if he could trust him. 

"I can give you whatever you want, Noa," he spoke, "Just help your old man out." Gozaburo remaining in the shadows of his cage. "I can give you Kaiba corp,"

The teen remained quiet at this.

"That is what you still want, _isn't_ it?"

He turned his back to his prisoner, having no intension on listening. Nothing he could say could restore his faith in him. Being betrayed by the man he was being forced to spend an eternity with, wasn't the best company.

"Or do you seek something..._else_?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" was growled.

"Come now, is that the way you talk to your father?"

Before the other could respond, Gozaburo continued, "Remember Noa. I created you! I gave you life! And this is how you repay me!" A monstrous paw stepping into view, "That car accident could've been the end of you! But I guess a spoiled, ungrateful brat like you could never appreciate the joys of having a father who cares about you!"

This only caused the other to clinch his fists at his side, fighting back the tears.

"NOA," it shouted, trying to knock the bars out of place. However they didn't budge. "Release me," he roared, baring his teeth at his son.

But Noa wasn't intimidated by any of this. He just kept his back to the monster behind him. "Why do you even try?" he asked, before glancing back over his shoulder. All he could was shake his head in pity. "Fool," was whispered from him, "I control all around you...I control my own darkness...I control you." The teen couldn't help but roll his eyes at the feeble attempt to scare him. "Are you done?" Gozaburo being severally shocked at his constant contact with the bars, collapsed to the ground. He shifting back into his human form. Steps were taken over to the cage, the mint haired teen peering down at him. Staring at his father with his icy blue eyes. The expression strictly emotionless as the other looked up. Eyes pleading for mercy.

A hand shot up into the air, his index finger pointed to the nothingness of a sky. "I'll do it," he threatened. Gozaburo finally sat up only to applaud him. "Nice work my boy...I knew one of these days you'd stop being soft," his eyes narrowing, "But wait...are those _tear_ stains?" Right then a bolt of lightening shot out of the sky, electrocuting the original owner of Kaiba corp. The man dropping once again to the ground. Only a tiny smirk could be heard from the other male, as a grin was left behind.

"Noa...son, we need to work together," he reminded, coughing however, "You do want to get out of here don't you?" The mint haired teen pondered on this, then glanced back at the man.

"But how do I know you just won't betray me again?"

"I give you my word, and I'm a man of my word."

Noa only bit his bottom lip at this.

"Now Noa...let me out of this cage."

His blue eyes focused on the prison he had built.

"Noa...listen to me."

His eyes staying on it.

"I'm not going to-"

The cage suddenly blew to dust, being blown past the teen. The same expression upon his face remained. The father was actually surprised he was free. For four years he had been a prisoner to his own son in this virtual nightmare. But all that time wasn't wasted, for now had the perfect plan. "To start things off, why don't you spruce things up a bit...after all I'm tired to the gray depression."

"Whatever," Noa commented as the scenery began to fade into something else.

* * *

A park covered in bloomed cherry blossoms. The teen sat the lake's edge, he trailing his fingers in the water. 

"Just think about it, Noa," Gozaburo began, "In time you'll be breathing air again." The man inhaling, showing how it'll be different from virtual air. The other smirking at that, "I can't even remember what that feels like." Sure you could feel things in this virtual world...it was almost as if everything was real. But everyone knows that reality has things no one can copy.

"Well in time Noa, everything you deserve will be yours."

"Yes father," he smiled.

* * *

After that was said, the man walked away, leaving his son alone. As he stared into the water he could've sworn he saw Mokuba's image, it showing different emotions. "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much time can't erase," he quietly sung to himself, "If you'd cry, I'd...wipe away all of your tears. If you'd scream, I'd...chase away all of your fears. When I held, your hand-"

* * *

A throat was cleared, causing him to quickly look back, seeing his father. He looking disgusted at the fact that Noa was singing...love was going to weaken him more than he already was. But there was no way for him to know that his son was in love with his own step-brother.

"Son," he began, "I just wanted you to know I managed to hack into the Kaiba corp. computers." This caused the teen to laugh, "Well, so could a three year old, but you don't hear them bragging."

_-slap-_

Noa blinked for a moment, he fighting back the tears...there was no way he was still the same frightened little boy everyone saw him as. Once again he was left alone, he falling onto his side. His hand splashing into the water. "There has to be a way, Mokie, a way for me to see you again."

* * *

Aoi: Okay, so that's chapter one... I bet you're thinking that Noa is the main character, aren't you? Well you'll only find out by reading chapter two. Which will be out as soon as it's finished. But I just want you all to know...I do love your opinions. And like to hear from you. So review. 


	2. Questions

Aoi: Sorry for taking so long to update on this story. I've been really busy, and seriously wanted to finish my Tea bashing story. Sorry for excuses but it's the truth. Anyways, I now have so much inspiration for this story, especially since the holidays are coming up. And many thanks to readers and reviewers, I seriously appreciate your opinions.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do **NOT** own "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. **BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL OR USE MY IDEAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**

* * *

**

A Virtual Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Questions

* * *

Mokuba sighed lightly as he stared at the steam that danced out of his mug from his hot cocoa. Thick raven colored hair fell into the navy colored eyes as he lightly hummed to himself. It seemed as if the sixteen year old had been deep in thought, the truth was that he had been this way for the past few days. What had he been thinking about? This question resounded in the head of his older brother, but the truth was that there really wasn't anything to talk about.

As he sipped the hot beverage, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Quickly he placed down the cup so he could wipe it away before Seto saw it. The older brother just wouldn't understand...it was just far too complicated for him to figure out.

Over the years it seemed that Mokuba Kaiba was always happy, what did he have to make him otherwise? The teen never really cried on the anniversaries of his parents death...he hadn't known them long enough to really miss them. Had he been crying for Gozaburo? Heavens no...but it was obvious something had been bothering him. Everyone knew that the younger Kaiba missed Noa, it was obvious, because the first two years after the virtual world had been destroyed he kept asking when they were going to try find a backup file that contained his mind. However Seto told him many times that technology like that wasn't easy to design. So at fourteen he tried his best to look for research to make his dream a reality, but after trying for two years...frustration finally caught up with him. He quitting on the spot.

Christmas was coming up...again. As tradition, Mokuba was required to get a single wish from his brother. Usually he would ask for something simple like electronics, plush toys, or other random items like that...but this year he wanted something different. Something you couldn't rap in pretty, sparkly paper or place in a box.

* * *

"You have a second?" Seto's voice sounded as he walked into the dark dining room, it being only illuminated by a single beam that shone through the window from the moon. His brother was now twenty-two, but didn't look a day over eighteen. Blue eyes locked on the raven haired male as he continued to stare down at the cup. "It's not wise to spend so much time in the dark," he commented, however he knew deep down inside that he'd do the exact same thing at times.

"Why do you care?" Mokuba muttered as his glance shifted towards his older brother. His brows narrowing slightly.

"Because you're my brother?" The brunette figured, actually he was trying to pull an excuse out of thin air. "Besides...I came down to ask you if you knew what you wanted for Christmas."

"Christmas...can't we just skip it?"

"But I thought you loved Christmas. What happened to your views on the miracles of holidays?"

"Well maybe I've just grown up," the younger figured as he stood from his seat, and walked out of the room...taking his cup with him of course. But the moment he passed by Seto, he stopped. The two brothers being side by side, the height difference being that of only a few inches...okay it was about six.

"Seto, do you honestly want to know what I want for Christmas?" he suddenly asked, his gaze staying ahead of him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I want to see Noa again."

This caused an eerie silence to fill the air, the only sound being their breathing. The chestnut colored hair male didn't know what to say. It was impossible for his younger brother to see his step-brother...at least not in real life. The best he could probably do for Mokuba was give him a holograph that said a number of phrases...but that would be it. What a nasty predicament he was in.

"Mokuba...I don't like telling you this, but it's just-"

"Impossible?" Mokuba snapped, "**Everything's impossible to you! I bet you just don't want it to be possible!**"

"**Mokuba!**"

"No, I'm serious. Remember the first time you lost to Yugi...you remember what you said?" Mokuba asked, his brows narrowed at his older brother.

Seto was stumped, his brother was actually right. What if he really didn't want to resurrect his dead step-brother. After all, he never quite forgave him for turning his little brother against him in the virtual world...it seemed even in death he had control over the other Kaiba's mind.

"That's what I thought," he huffed before walking off, retreating back to his room.

* * *

Up in his bed room, he quickly placed the mug on his desk, which had been scattered with a few papers. Papers that had many designs for a machine that could revive things, that were lost in the virtual world, in the real world. It was the perfect idea, but he just wasn't as smart as his older brother...to the point he had no idea of how to make such a device.

In a quick motion he bounced on his bed, lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His navy colored eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of the things he had said to his big brother. He obviously didn't mean it, why would he? Seto was one of the greatest people in his eyes, just lately he didn't see the point of being nice to people. Which brought up the question...why did bad things happen to good people? Noa had turned good before he lost his life, why wasn't he spared with the rest of them?

Whimpers sounded as he rolled over, burying his face into one of his snow colored pillows. These whimpers turning to sobs. Was he the only one who thought Noa deserved another chance at life?

* * *

Crying only caused him to drift off to sleep, his arm dangling loosely off the side of the bed. He still on top his covers, curled up slightly from the cool draft that move across his body.

Seto couldn't help but go into the room of his disturbed brother. Even though he knew he'd never understand the pain that his little brother was going through, he knew he'd be a monster not to care. Carefully he untucked the blanket so that he could carefully move it over the other. Taking a moment to stroke his hair slightly, before taking his leave. Sure at times he'd act like he had no emotion, but the truth was that the CEO was being pained at the sight of Mokuba this way. Turns out that his hope was the thing that kept his life from slipping too far within the Kaiba Corporation.

* * *

_Dream Sequence._

The crisp, white colored moon began to drift behind the dark colored clouds that moved within the night sky. A cool breeze howled through the air, as the waves from the ocean below crashed against the rocks. The raven haired teen stood on the edge of the cliff, his arms out stretched as his head was thrown back. His dark colored pants had been rolled up slightly so that his feet were exposed. The shirt he was wearing was gray one, his coat being as white as the moon.

"Let me end it now," he whispered through his pale lips as he kept his eyes closed tightly. He spinning around so that his back was facing the edge. And with that he hopped, tumbling into the unknown mysteries of the ocean below. As he tumbled it seemed he was being to fall head first, his eyes slightly opening, awaiting the end.

_SPLASH_

The impact shook him up a bit, but he continued to fall, drifting farther and farther into the water. He fell so far that he couldn't see the moon's reflected beams. All that surrounded him now was darkness. So this is how he felt? Alone? But then again...there was always Seto. But where was Seto at this very moment?

Back on the top of the hill the older brother had been standing there, watching his brother take his life. He not making an attempt to save him...but then again. He was probably afraid.

"Noa...can we be together now," the male whispered as he fell to the bottom of the ocean, hitting the sand. It was weird, he was able to speak, but then again...this was a dream.

Down here things were quiet, very quiet, all he could hear was his heart beat...which refused to slow down. "So much for suicide," he figured aloud as he looked about at his surroundings. It was odd, one moment it was too dark to see anything. But now, he could see perfectly. However that wasn't nearly the weirdest thing he noticed...no, that would have to be the underwater castle. He just had to get a closer look, maybe he'd be able to get some of his questions answered.

After pushing open the door, Mokuba called out, **"UH...IS ANYONE HERE? ALIVE? ANYONE AT ALL?"** But there was once again only the sound of his heart...however he could've sworn he heard the sound of someone else's too.

"Weird," he finally concluded as he continued to walk down the hall. Everything around him looked as if it belonged to the medieval period...but why would a castle sink to the bottom of the ocean? It just didn't make since...and one thing Seto always had told him was, _'If it didn't make since...then there was no way it was real.' _But the youngest Kaiba was different from his older brother, he was the type to believe in things that didn't need to be proved. After all, just because you can't explain something...doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

After walking for about three minutes, it seemed as if the other heart was getting louder. Mokuba just had to figure out where it was coming from. So he started running, he had no time to lose after all. Suddenly he stopped, when he came to a water like stair way. The stair way looking like it was made out of water, it was odd...remembering that he was underwater to begin with. Another thing that puzzled him was that it was impossible to swim down here...that's when it hit him. What if he were dead...and this is what death awaited for him? Okay, he quickly marked out the whole death scenario. But it seemed that he was terrified that at the idea of him stepping upon the first step and the whole thing collapsing.

The teen decided right then that he was going to stop being afraid, stop wishing for Seto to hold his hand through all of his problems. So he took a deep breath before running up the stair well, the water splashing as his foot came in contact with each step. Once he was at the top the whole thing crashed to the marble flooring. Right as the water had been crashing down, the area had began to change. The place looking slightly more modernized then what it had been. The interior looking high in worth value, but he couldn't get detracted by its beauty...he was on a mission.

In a swift motion he kicked open a door, that the beating sound like it had been coming from. It was a throne room...odd. This had seriously puzzled Mokuba deeply, what did all of this mean?

"Seto's definitely not going to believe any of this," he chuckled to himself as he walked towards the throne where he could indeed see someone seated. Wait...the heart, it must've been coming from this person. But why would their heart call out to him? Everything inside of the raven haired male was yelling at him to find out.

Quick steps were taken to get him before the throne, he falling to one knee in a bow. It was as if he had no control over his actions, his body wouldn't allow him to look into the eyes of the cloaked one who sat before him. "I take it that you run this place," he whispered as he finally was able to look into the deep blue eyes of the male that sat before him.

'_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it back home,'_ The cloaked male thought to himself as he stared down at the raven haired teen that knelt before him. All he could do was lean over, his elbow positioned on the arm of the throne to support him.

"Wake me up," he whispered.

"Wake you up?" Mokuba asked, "B-but you are awake...well, you look like you're awake."

Right when he said those words, he could've sworn that as he stared into the eyes of the stranger he heard something else. _'Wake me up inside.'_

"I...can't wake up," he sighed, the stranger staring at the confused one. It was obvious that he didn't understand...but he had to. If there was any chance of his survival, they both had to have the same understanding. _'Wake me up inside.'_

"Did you hear something?" the other quickly asked once more, he glancing about the room. But it was empty, all he saw were painting of the stars, rainy skies...and overcast clouds.

"Save me, Mokuba."

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

'_Call my name and save me from the dark.'_

Then it hit him...he was supposed to hear these words. But how on earth was he able to read the other's eyes? He had only known him for a few minutes...they weren't close enough to do that...were they?

"So you want me to...um...-"

"Wake me up, Mokuba," he began, "I can't wake up."

But all he kept hearing was, _'Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.' _This causing him to cover up his ears, he wanted the voices to stop. He was confused...how on earth was he supposed to save this guy? He didn't even know his name! _'Save me from the nothing I've become.'_ A finger from the cloaked figure suddenly raised his chin up towards him, those icy blue eyes staring into the depths of his soul. The male then motioned for the Kaiba to stand...he doing as instructed.

For a moment, the other just took the time to lightly stroke the cheeks of the raven haired one. Mokuba slightly frightened by this act, but didn't dare to move...there was no telling what this guy was capable of. After a few seconds though, fear seemed to have left him, being replaced by yet another emotion...security.

"Now that I know what I'm without," he spoke up, causing the sixteen year old to snap out of his trance, "You can't just leave me."

"But...I'll have to," the other sighed, "I'd feel awful if the last thing I said to Seto wasn't something brotherly. I can't even remember exactly what I said but I know it couldn't have

been-" He was suddenly cut off by the cloaked male placing a finger over his lips to shush him, so that he could say, "Breathe into me, and make me real. Bring me to life." For that moment, it seemed as if everything were becoming clearer to the younger Kaiba. He was the key...he was the only one who could save this guy. That's why he had fallen here, it was fate. He had to wake him up, after all he said he couldn't wake up on his own. Along with that he had to save him at the same time, which he could only do by waking him up first...and the only clue he had to doing that was calling out his name. But what was his name?

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside," the male continued as he ran a finger down Mokuba's chest over where his heart was located. "Frozen inside without your touch, without your love...Darling, only you are the life among the dead."

"You're...dead," he repeated, "No...no there's no way you can be..."

'_All this time I can't believe... I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me,'_ the male thought with a smile, as he moved his hand to the hand of the other. _'I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything._ _Without a thought without a voice, without a soul-'_ Finally he opened his mouth to say something, however it only shut once more.

"Were you about to say something?" the younger male asked, his hand clutching the hand of the other. He couldn't explain it...but for some strange reason it felt right.

"Don't let me die here," he sighed as he looked at all around him, "There must be something more."

"I have to bring you back to life," Mokuba smiled, "Don't worry Noa...I'll help you."

"But how did you-" Noa only cut himself as he was suddenly embraced by his step-brother.

"You just told me," he grinned as he removed the hood of the cloak, revealing the face of his mint-color haired sibling, "So did I bring you to life?"

_End Dream Sequence._

_

* * *

_

Mokuba's eyes parted slightly as he tried to focus his eyes on his surrounding. That's when he quickly sat up and looked beside him. He sighing deeply when he realized it was only a dream, but it seemed so real. Why did it have to be only a dream! This had to be put on his long list of things he'd never understand...but one thing was for sure, he had hope that he'd be able to bring Noa back to life.

* * *

Noa looked up from his spot at the lake, the wind blowing through his mint colored hair. A small smile had been left upon his face...a pleased one at that. "Call my name and save me from the dark," he whispered.

* * *

Aoi: Well that's Chapter 2, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I know this chapter was mainly focused on Mokuba. But that's how this story is going to be played out. Noa and Mokuba. Anyways, I seriously hope you enjoyed it. The whole evanescence thing popped in my head because I had been listening to the song over and over again trying to get inspired and after about two hours it finally came to me. XDD. Anyways, that's it for now...be on the look out for Chapter 3 though. Review. 


	3. Grand Plan

Aoi: Okay...sorry for the long break, the truth is I've been swarmed with _a lot_ of stuff at the moment. But I'm trying my best though...you know with getting caught up with my fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh!". **BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**. Haha, you thought that was going to be long didn't you? XD

* * *

Virtual Friend or Foe? 

Chapter Three: Grand plan

* * *

Mokuba sighed to himself as he stared the wall clock in his room, he was watching the seconds tick away as he lightly whimpered to himself. In three minutes it was going to be officially Christmas. He wanted more than anything for this day to just pass him by, there wasn't a point for it. The raven haired teen thought he was actually going to be sick. 

The truth be told, was that the youngest Kaiba had actually told his brother about the dream he had. He had told Seto about how he thought that it was a prophetic dream of some sort, and how if they worked at it, they'd be able to build something to bring Noa back to life.

Of course Seto told him that it was a waste of time, there was no need for them to get their selves all worked up over someone who died along time ago.

"Nothing I believe in matters to you, does it Seto," Mokuba whispered to himself as he stood up. His slender finger pulled stray strands of hair behind his ear as he walked out of his room. The sounds of his stomach could be heard, the low rumbles...but then again, that's what you get when drastically ration your own food. The fifteen year had been too depressed to really eat, he didn't see the point.

* * *

Noa sat upon the grassy hill of his virtual world staring ahead at the view of all the beautiful things around him. He shaking his head slightly, all he wanted was for his Mokie to be there beside him. A slight glance had been made over into the spot that would've been occupied by the other, but...it was empty. Right then and there Noa decided that he was going to stop living in his fantasies and make his dreams a reality. 

His grin broadened slightly as the breeze blew strands of his mint green hair out of his face as screens started appearing in front of him. They were windows actually, windows which had been directly linked to the Kaiba corp. security systems. So far all he was seeing were different images of Janitors mopping the floors of the company he used to want so badly. A slight smirk sounded from the teen as he made the windows keep flipping channels to get into different cameras.

* * *

Mokuba yawned slightly as he shuffled into the security room of his home. The original plan was to go turn off the cameras to the lab so he could go in there and do some experiments of his own, but this idea soon left his mind when noticed flashing letters on the screen of the computer. 

"The hell-" he began as the male quickly hopped into his brother's computer chair and made sure that the screen was reading off what he thought it was reading off.

All of the ratings were reading off that there was a breech in the system, and the siren was due to start sounding at any given moment. However the male soon quickly typed in a code that would deactivate the alarm.

"I can take care this myself," he assured himself as he started working hard to stop the problem on his own, but he couldn't figure out where the signal was coming from...then it finally came to him. "The signal...it's coming from-"

"Your own home," scrolled on the screen before his blue eyes, this causing the male's mouth to drop open as he trembled slightly. Out of complete reflex he started looking around the room, then back at the screen.

"I see you."

Mokuba's eyes had widened as his breath drew shorter, this wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to cry out for Seto, but the truth was that he couldn't make a sound. As if he simply couldn't find his voice.

"Please, don't be afraid of me."

The fifteen year tried to get out of the chair, however he ended up accidentally falling back. The rolling chair crashing down on the floor, winces sounding from him as he tried his best to sit up...but it hurt to much. All the male could do was grit his teeth as roll out of the seat onto the floor. Slight whimpers still sounded from him.

* * *

After a few moments he finally sat up, his eyes locking back onto the screen of the computer. The teen's cries were slightly more noticeable and harder. Mokuba didn't want to accept the fact that someone was inside of his house, able to see him. Someone had access to this room other than him and his brother! 

"Mokuba."

"Just leave me alone," Mokuba whimpered as he pulled the seat back into the upright position.

"Allow my system to connect with your's so I can explain."

"As if I'd trust you," the raven haired male smirked through his sniffles, as he sat back down in the chair.

"Please, Mokie."

"Wait...how'd you know that my nickname is Mokie?"

"Just connect the systems, and it'll all make more sense."

* * *

After debating a few minutes to himself, before he started typing in a sequence of codes into the computer. He occasionally glancing over his shoulder in a paranoid like fashion, he couldn't help but have this feeling that Seto was just going to walk in at any given moment. 

The computer sounded off a rather high pitched tone as the a tiny diagram popped up on the screen showing that the systems were indeed one now. Mokuba was about to say something when suddenly the screen started showing static, but then when it cleared up...he saw Noa. An older version of his step-brother, he just knew it was him.

"Mokie...I think there's still a chance for us to be together," Noa smiled towards his brother.

This statement caused the raven haired teen to feel quite light headed, he fainting.

* * *

About a two or three hours passed by before Mokuba finally opened his eyes again, he thought he was living in some kind of dream...but when he opened his eyes he still saw Noa looking at him from the screen. The mint haired teen looking quite concerned at the fact that his step-brother had fainted. 

"Are you okay, Mokuba?"

"Yeah...am I still in a dream or something?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh...wait...am I dead?"

"If you were dead then I wouldn't be able to talk to you," Noa simply brought up, "The truth is Mokuba...I didn't give up. I could've excepted that I was going to be in this virtual nightmare forever, b- but remembering that you actually believed in me gave me hope that I could change. And that I could get a second chance at life."

"But that's the thing...I don't know how to get back on this side of the screen."

"Don't you see...you actually do know how I can get over there, just think hard Mokie."

The raven haired teen looked deep in thought as he tried to remember whatever he had forgotten, then his eyes snapped open. It was as if a light bulb had lit up over his head. He knew exactly how to get Noa back.

"Seto had been designing this game...you could probably escape back into this world from that," he explained, "See, the thing is that the game is this type of virtual reality system that allows you take things from the game and bring it back into the real world. You know, this invention could actually help out all of man kind and end world hunger and all that crap."

"Just give me the frequency of the game."

"That's the thing...it's not quite finished," the fifteen year old heavily sighed, "And if doesn't work, then both of our minds will be lost in cyberspace."

This tiny little detail made Noa look very uncomfortable, he didn't want his younger brother to risk his mind...it wasn't like he didn't mine risking his own, but the someone else's at the same time. It would be selfish of him to make the other go along with this.

"But I don't care," Mokuba smiled, "I'll risk anything to make sure that you get a second chance...I'll send you the frequency, and don't worry, I'll go inside of the game as soon as I can. Which will be in a few minutes I think."

"But Moku-"

"No buts," the youngest Kaiba happily smiled as he suddenly pressed a key on the keyboard that closed Noa's window.

"Okay, I got one shot at this," he figured to himself as he ran out of the room. He dashed into in his bedroom to find warmer clothes, Mokuba was going to have to go to his brother's technology lab, which was farther in Domino city. There wasn't a moment to lose.

* * *

After he was snugly dressed, he snuck out of the house, dashing off of the property. Sure the air had a chill to it as Christmas snow fell down around him. He suddenly tripped over his own feet, causing him to fall quite hard into the soft snow. A chill ran through his body as he tried to sit up. 

"I can't give up," he kept telling himself, "I have to do this...Noa's counting on me, I promised it would only a take a few minutes...and I bet an hour has already gone by."

As he continued to talk to himself, the male pressed on, he making his way to the lab with complete determination.

"Noa...In no time," he smiled to himself as he felt slightly light headed as he finally disabled the security in the lab, before entering that is, "I'll be in your arms again."

* * *

Once he was inside, he made sure to turn back on the protection of the technology lab...his brother would never forgive him if something happened to all of his inventions because of his carelessness. 

It didn't take him long to set up the game, it was one of the simplest computer programs that he ever had to work with...but then again, a lot of things looked simple to him because he had been taught by his older brother when he was young. Mokuba had been working some very advanced computers even at the age of eleven, so computers were something he definitely knew.

The teen's eye lids have never been so heavy as he yawned slightly to himself as he glanced over at the room that he was going to have to go in. The truth was that he and his brother hadn't came up a way to make the game more portable, simply because it wasn't fully completed. So all they had now was this room that you had to go in, and inside of this room was a chair that you would sit in after placing the helmet on. The walls of the room were completely covered in what appeared to be metal panels, which would catch the rays from the single light that hung above your head. But then again, this wasn't supposed to look all that inviting, after all...this was only the prototype.

* * *

Once Mokuba was seated in the metal chair, he couldn't help but take a deep breath, which caused him to yawn. He had never been more tired. The teen wasn't used to not getting sleep like his brother was. But he couldn't let something like exhaustion stand between him in reaching his goal. At the second that he was shot into the virtual game, the room went completely dark, only colorful rainbow lights appeared on the metal walls. 

"Warning...mental stability is at a low," the computer's voice sounded through out the lab, "Warning."

* * *

Inside of the game Mokuba looked around, he was inside of long hallway, a heavy sigh sounded from him as he stared at the many doors that lied before him. Before he could take a step, the game's voice sounded, "Select your character." Right in front of him tiny pictures of characters started scrolling as if they were on an invisible table. The male looked over them, knowing that he could only select one. A yawn sounded from him as he waved his hand symbolizing that he wanted to pick to random one...he didn't have time to make all of these decisions. 

The pictures disappeared into a bright light which swarmed over him, it fading away...leaving him in his character form. Mokuba blinked slightly at the fact that he now had raven colored cat ears...and a tail.

"Oh...kay, maybe I should've looked over the pictures," he awkwardly laughed as he held his own tail in his hands. That's when he noticed something about his costume, which was white with purple sleeves with matching hemming, on his bel there was a sword. "Sweet," he grinned to himself as he started walking down the hallway.

* * *

Noa had been walking through the darkness, the link from his world and the game. He didn't realize that it would be this difficult to get inside of the program...it was literally draining him. A violent cough soon sounded from him, causing him to stop completely...his hands quickly being brought up to his face. 

"I...don't think...I can make it," he gasped, as he continued to stagger towards the doorway...which wasn't that far in front of him. "But...it's right...there."

The mint haired teen suddenly dropped to his hands and knees...he had to stop. To rest. Darkness was all around him. It was more like a forest...the type of forest where the trees look as if they are dying, and there's nothing but silence. Thunder then boomed through out the air...Noa couldn't explain this, it was odd to him. That he couldn't control this world, of course...he had been so used to having ultimate power that it was odd for him to feel weak.

"Mokie...I'll get there," he whispered, "I promise...I'm not going to let some storm stop me."

Lightning streaked across the sky, which illuminated the area for Noa to be able to see that there was a tiny drop of blood in the palm of one of his hands. His navy colored eyes widened at this in horror as he quickly staggered to his feet. Was he going too far from his program that he had lived in for many years?

Rainfall came as expected, it completely drenching the male as he slowly made his way towards the door. He had to get to it...strictly because Mokuba was waiting for him. The only way he could get back inside of the real world was by going inside of the game...and if he couldn't survive the path in between the two programs, then who was it to say that he would survive being alive again?

* * *

Aoi: Okay, well...what did you think? If you didn't like it...then I'm really sorry, I'm still trying to find the music that's the mood of this story. -sigh- It's so difficult being me at times. XD. Anyways, watch out for the next chapter because I promise that I'll never completely forget about a story...meaning that all of my stories will be updated when I have the time. So don't fret. . 

Review


	4. Destiny or Despair? Love or Betrayal?

Aoi: Sorry for not updating in a long time, truth be told I ran out of inspiration. So I went back to my old friend roleplaying. For a long time it took over my life, but the reviews that sat in my email made me realize I had to write again...so I found the perfect song...well what I used for this chapter was "30 minutes" by t.A.T.u. Yes, that's what I listened to the entire time I wrote this, over and over again. XDD.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or any of it's characters or monsters but I do own the character "Antigone" but I don't own her card "Harpy girl". **I DO OWN THIS STORY AND WOULD NOT WANT ANYONE TO ATTEMPT TO STEAL IT FROM ME, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST...IT WOULD ANNOY ME GREATLY.** And with all that said...enjoy.

* * *

Virtual Friend or Foe 

Chapter Four: Destiny or Despair? Love or Betrayal?

* * *

Inside the game, the hallway to be exact, Mokuba suddenly walked over to one of the doors...one by random actually. The male tilted his head slightly as he eyed it. "Why does this door seem to call out to me?" he whispered to himself as his hand grabbed hold of the knob and with a quick turn he opened it. Once the door was open, the teen quickly looked inside, curious about what was inside of course. But to his surprise all he saw was complete darkness. This obviously caused him to furrow his brows. 

"What the-" the younger Kaiba began as he walked inside, his hand immediately going towards the interior wall, trying to feel for a light switch.

_Crrrrick._

There was this noise...a noise that just sounded like _crrrrrick_. This sound caused Mokie to stop dead in his tracks, his navy colored eyes growing quite wide in bit of confusion and fear. _'Please don't be what I think it is,'_ he thought to himself as he started slowly tip toeing back towards the door, trying his hardest not to make any sudden movements.

The then seemed to slow down, Mokuba couldn't hear the sounds of the floor giving way, he couldn't even hear the sounds of his own scream. Thoughts left his mind, there was no way the raven haired male could comprehend what was happening. He hadn't remembered this being in the game originally, the program...it changed. It must've been since Noa had been technically entering it, this must've altered the system.

* * *

Noa's eyes began to part slightly as his vision started to make things come more into focus. The mint haired boy's fingers started moving, he making sure that he still could. _'Am I dead?' _scampered through his thoughts as his eyes shifted, catching sight of his surroundings. There was light...light everywhere. Light and fog. 

'_I must be dead...I didn't make it? But I thought I couldn't die...I thought I couldn't...my mind...the program...my prison...'_ His eyes closed once more, a tiny smile making its way to his lips as he whispered, "So I'm finally taking my rest..."

The male never looked more peaceful as he lied there upon the cold, marble floor. His cheek rubbing slightly on the side of it as he breathed out. But he couldn't fully fall asleep because a voice kept lightly channeling through out the nothingness. This made his brow furrow in confusion and annoyance, however he couldn't ignore it...it was so familiar. It got to the point even where Noa suddenly sat up, his head trying to lock onto the direction the voice was coming from.

As he listened more carefully it became more obvious to him, that wasn't just a voice...it was a scream. It sounded more like terror, fright, fear...it sounded more like Mokuba. This immediately brought him to his feet. "So I'm _not_ dead," he figured aloud as he started rushing off towards where he thought the voice was coming from. **"MOKUBA!"**

* * *

"Noa?" Mokuba questioned as he suddenly dropped into the ocean. A great splash shot up when his body made contact with the surface. It all happened so fast. Too fast. The program...was morphing. It's form, the area was all at random, completely unpredictable. 

Moments later he managed to pop up above the surface, gasping for air as his wet, raven colored hair robbed him of his vision. Quickly he pulled strands of hair from his eyes as he continued gasping, he turning quickly trying to grasp exactly where he was. Then that's when it hit him, he was in the middle of nowhere...a virtual ocean of despair.

"Okay, Okay," Mokuba continued to say to himself as he managed to stay afloat. "Stay calm...there's nothing wrong...it's still a game, which means that there's a way out of everything, right? Right. I just have to find it." His ears flicked slightly as water droplets were trying to be knocked from him, but what good that would do him. 'I guess the best I can do is try to swim towards shore...but where's...the shoreline?' flickered through his thoughts as his eyes shifted about. There was nothing. No sign. Nothing.

**"HELP,"** the younger Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs before, looking around frantically at the never ending sea. Repeating more quietly, his voice quivering, "Help...Somebody...help me..."

This situation...helpless...completely.

Up ahead Mokuba then noticed something, the water...bubbles, ripples...a darkness, he wasn't alone. Fear took hold of the male, however he soon felt his hand reach for the sword which continued to sit in his belt. He had forgotten about it completely. "I'm ready for whatever," he said to himself, trying his hardest to stay calm.

A tiny giggle sounded as a head popped up in front of him, a female who had fuchsia colored hair. Her hair, it was wild and rather ruffled, reminding the male of Mai Valentine in a way. She moved up more so that her shoulders were visible. Skin...that's what he saw was skin. Mokuba immediately knew that she had to be a monster...but he wasn't seeing any clothes so far...just...skin. And this tiny little detail was making him quite nervous. "Hello Player," she laughed lightly, as she moved closer to him, fiddling with one of his neko ears. Her other hand has been moving towards the chain which hung around his neck that all players of the game were required to wear, fingers rubbing over the emptiness.

"I see you haven't progressed," the female laughed lightly, "You're...so innocent."

When she said this, Mokuba quickly pulled back, he feeling the chain threaten to break as he dug into his skin. She wasn't letting go, her hand had been grasping the chain now, her grin turning to that of an evil on. Her form changed slightly before him. Fin like ears then appeared on the side of her head, poking out of her hair as she seemed to gain more muscle. To the point where she was more built than him...even though the male was never built to begin with.

This really feared the male, his eyes being quite wide as he stared at the gloves which appeared on her hands. One being a dark orchid color while the other was blue.

"Gah," he gasped as she tried to pull him close to her, the teen squirming, trying to get out of her hold. Then above her head the numbers 1500/700 appeared. Glowing brightly.

'There's only one way Monsters can be defeated...they have to be killed,' ran through Mokuba's mind as her rather muscular hands caressed his face. 'This game...this is a game...I have to defeat her. I wish Seto were here...'

The sword which had been in the player's hand then started glowing, and the water around it started churning. Bubbles rising as the area around him started rippling greatly. This caused the Mermaid knight to look towards the water with nervousness, her tail quickly swiped at Mokuba, knocking him away from her. But the force of her swipe ended up knocking him deep into the blue. His eyes staring up at the surface as he sunk faster. _'I summon Kaiser Sea Horse,'_ ran through his mind as he plunged further. His eyes growing heavier as he the salty ocean water entered in through his mouth.

The young player was soon caught by the great arms of the sea creature, it being armed with the bright blue and purple armor which covered its body. Tiny red orbs of light which shone from the eye sockets, looked up towards where the Mermaid knight had been, she swimming down attempting to knock the other out of the game. Her hand holding up the transparent sword by its red handle, attempting to pose as a threat, however was soon destroyed by the mighty weapon of her opponent.

* * *

In the darkness Mokuba stood, he looking around trying to see if he were alone. A heavy sigh sounding from him when he realized that he indeed was. _'Why did you go in the game, Mokuba,'_ he heard Seto's voice asked, _'You knew it wasn't safe.'_

"I wanted to help, Noa. He deserves another chance-"

_'Chance at what? Taking over my company!'_

"No, I don't think-"

_'Of course you don't think. Do you ever, Mokuba? If you had you would've realized that he was using you from the beginning!'_

"That's...not true," the younger Kaiba whispered, "It can't be true..." He no longer felt the presence of his older brother. Once more he felt...alone. This caused him to drop to his knees, his head being hung quite low. Tears of light sprinkled below the male's view as he couldn't help but cry. But soon wiped the signs of weakness from him, after all, Kaibas didn't cry...at least that's what he had always been told.

"Why can't I do something right for once?"

"But you do," another familiar voice sounded, the voice making him feel quite warm and happy as he looked out towards the darkness. A path of light showing.

* * *

His eyes soon parted open, he realizing that he wasn't in the ocean anymore. In a quick motion he sat up, the feeling of sad sticking to the wetness of his skin wasn't a pleasant feeling but at least the fact that he was still alive made him feel better. 

"Hello Player," another female voice spoke up, from behind him, this bringing him to a start, making him quickly glance towards her. Trying his best to put a distance between him and the other. Looking at her you could tell she was a harpy. However her features seemed more human than any of the harpy sisters. She was different. Her blonde hair, which fell to her waist, had been neatly combed, a pink feather head band being worn in it. Her wings were also pink instead of their regular green color. But like the harpies she was still dressed in scantily clad. This was Harpy girl. 500/500

"Don't be frightened," she continued, "I'm a guide of this area..I mean you no harm."

"Right," the raven haired male awkwardly laughed as he stood to his feet, dusting more sand off of him.

"I see you have a ring," she giggled.

"A ring?" Mokuba blinked, then noticed her pointing to the chain he wore around his neck. There a golden ring was being worn as a charm. "How'd I-" Then he remembered back to when Seto was telling him some of the features of the game.

* * *

_Mokuba had been looking over one of the advertising posters of the game that hung in the lab. Seto who wasn't that far from him had been actually been typing away on one of the computers._

_"You know, this game should be one of the best things yet," his older brother spoke up, yanking his attention from the art. "-The challenges are perfectly planned. The graphics are the thing of the future."_

_"Sweet," the younger Kaiba exclaimed as he moved to Seto's side, "Will I ever get to play it?"_

_"Of course," he replied, "After it's finished that is. I still have a few things I need to work out."_

_The younger brother smiled with a nod before turning his back to the other to back to the poster, however soon stopped when Seto added, "And Mokuba, I remember how you asked if there could be some way to keep track of every monster you defeat. Well, I've worked in a system that works like a charm bracelet. You get a ring like charm for every victory to wear on your chain."_

_"Chain...so is the chain around your wrist or something?"_

_"The chain can be worn anywhere, it's dealt at random actually."_

_"Oh...that's so cool," he commented, "Yeah, now I definitely can't wait to play it."_

* * *

'Why couldn't I remember that earlier?' the male thought to himself quite annoyed like, however popped out of his mind when he was poked on the forehead by the female. 

"Are you okay?" she questioned lightly, she eyeing him with great concern, especially since he was blushing greatly. Why? Well, a monster who looks relatively human, who wears hardly any clothes, was this close to him. Of course the teenage boy was blushing. Mokuba soon took a great step back, just enough to put more distance between them.

"May I assist you?"

_'She wants to assist me...wait, she might be able to help me find Noa,'_ ran through his mind. "Yeah, you can help. Just one question, what's your name?"

"Antigone," she answered.

"Antigone?" he blinked, "Oh...kay, well, Antigone, I need help finding my step-brother...he's somewhere out here..." His voice had trailed off as he looked about at the whole beach scenery. No Noa. A sigh sounded from him which caused Antigone to ask, "Are you sad?"

"No," he replied, "Just...worried."

"About your brother?"

Mokuba nodded his head, then looked back towards her, "How am I supposed to find him?"

"Well," she began as she pointed to his sword, "That helps you summon...so you could probably summon monsters to help you find him...but then again, if your bond is truly strong...you should be able to find him by following your heart."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, Player, I'll do anything in my power to make sure you and your brother are united," the harpy laughed as she saluted him with one of her hands ((I don't know what to call them...so I'll just call them hands.)) The look upon her face looked more like a ditz trying to pose as being serious, this expression caused the younger Kaiba to laugh lightly. It was so comical to him.

* * *

That night after camp had been made, Mokuba decided to keep sitting on the beach...he simply couldn't sleep. All he kept doing was staring up at the starry sky. This game was so amazing, time and weather was constantly changing. Some people would spend hours and hours playing games...it made him wonder how long he was going to take. There was no telling when Seto was going to find that he was missing. 

"Noa...I'll find you," he lightly promised, "And soon-"

"-we'll be together," Noa whispered to himself as he sat upon the ledge of the cliff somewhere far from his step-brother. The mint haired teen reached out his hand, trying to reach out in a direction where he thought Mokuba had been in. The jump from his world and game had taken more from him than he thought, it'd be a while till he'd be able to use his virtual powers again. If he had been able to use them though, he probably would have found the other teen a while ago, he would've been able to control the outcome of everyone. He would've been powerful again, but now, no, he was just another player.

* * *

Aoi: Sorry for it being short. I'm really, really sorry. I'm actually trying to get back into my fanfiction writing kick. Yes. -sweat drop- But I honestly hope that my story isn't like sucking or anything. 

Mokuba: I liked it. .

Aoi: Well, of course you do...you're in it. Ooohkay, review, please. It was actually the reviews that made me want to write again. Till next time. . Bye.


End file.
